the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Dust meets Alicia
Catt Hatter: *The London rain painted the lamp-lit streets in a glimmering, yet strangely morose sheen. A small flicker could be spotted darting it's way up the street as it did it's best to avoid the falling water.* Curse these rainstorms! *A small faery grumbled as he perched in the small shelter of a window ledge to catch his breath. This weather hadn't helped his situation any after he'd gotten lost.* Now how am I supposed to find this gall darned Society? *He complained to a rumble of thunder. Unbeknownst to him, he had already arrived, and someone inside had noticed him!* Alicia Ghast: ''' (ALICIA LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!) *alicia grumbled in protest as, once again, her thoughts were interrupted by her Narrator trying to make her meet someone. She looked outside to see a...* (Faery...? I think?) *faery... on her windowsill* '''Catt Hatter: *Just then a gust of wind sent the rain into the tiny person's shelter. Alicia could've sworn she heard him curse angrily as he got splashed against the window glass.* Alicia Ghast: ''' Oh! *she quickly opened the window and gently picked him up, putting him inside on her desk, then closed the window* are you okay? Do you need a towel...? '''Catt Hatter: No. I like being able to fly, thank you. *He said, flapping his brown spotted moth wings gently to dry them. His antennae twitched in irritation while he shook his head to try and get the water out of his hair.* Thank you for letting me in. Now, could you tell me where I am? I have to get somewhere. Alicia Ghast: ''' *she giggles* you're so tiny and angry. Why are you so angry? *this was the first time she smiled for a couple days.* Where you are? I think it was called... the Society of Arcane scientists...? '''Catt Hatter: Oh, and I'm sure you'd be in a rosy mood after flying for a week and getting lost in the d**ndable city, only to nearly drown in a rainstorm! *He replied sarcastically, flicking water droplets off his autumn coloured clothes. Alicia couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or not.* Wait, did you say "Society of Arcane Sciences?" *He said, looking up at her. Standing at his full height he was about three inches tall, with red hair and bright turquoise eyes above a short beard.* Alicia Ghast: ''' Yessir, I did. *leans forward, squinting* ... your eyes are lovely. As for your flying problem, how about being teleported to another, like, demention, and when the opportunity to go home comes around, this little voice that only certain people can hear doesn't let you go home and be with your kids and friends and you sit in your room for days wondering if the crazy murderer who only wants to make your life Hell has killed your son. *smirks* I think if I can smile after that, you can deal with being tired. Mister. '''Catt Hatter: *He pursed his lips in thought.* It sounds like you have a lot on your mind, *he said.* Why don't you tell me about it? I have been sent by their royal majesties, King Duam and Queen Thead, who have heard of the work and tribulations going on here. As a demonstration of their support, they decided to send me to serve as your psychological counselor. My name is Gregory Dust. 'Alicia Ghast: ' It's nice to meet you, mister Dust. ... what are you? Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 65 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER